Question: Nadia is a farmer. She plants $6$ rows of beans in a field. Each row has $9$ beans. How many beans did Nadia plant in the field?
Explanation: The number of beans that Nadia planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of beans planted in each row. The product is $6\text{ rows of beans} \times 9\text{ beans per row}$ $6\text{ rows of beans} \times 9\text{ beans per row} = 54$ beans